Thoughts Among Other Things
by SilverPhoenixwithGoldenTears
Summary: SHIELD has captured Lady Loki, and has her personal thoughtson display for the Avengers to pick at. What will become of it? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**For a prompt on norsekink:**

**S.H.I.E.L.D captures Lady Loki and hooked her up to a thought projector.**

**The projector shows what a person is thinking in 3rd person.**

**It shows sweet memories, sad memories, horrific memories, naughty memories, funny memories, serious memories etc..**

**Then it shows alot of memory suggestions after that. Feel free to look it up on round 5 on norsekink.**

* * *

><p>The Avengers, Jane and Pepper sat imaptiently as they sat in Tony's personal mini movie theater, while the genius himself worked furiously on a computer and fiddled with the projector.<p>

They had sat there for five minutes and patience was quickly being snuffed out. Eyes were narrowed and lips starting to form scowls. But, as it seemed, Tony was either ignoring or oblivious to all of their dirty looks. Silence was only broken by the sound of the keys on the keyboard being hit repeatedly and Tony's quiet swearing. Natasha was the one to break the monotony:

"Tony, why are we here and what the fuck are you doing?"

Tony glanced over his shoulder at his fellow Avenger, and _smiled_.

The dick.

"Well, you know when we caught Thor's psychotic sister?"

"Yes. Who wouldn't? She destroyed five blocks of New York with that fire breathing dinosaur before we knocked her out. Why?"

"We captured her."

Everyone blinked. That was a first, as no other villian had ever been captured by SHIELD before Loki. They all remembered having her in a cage at one point, but as they should've known, it didn't work. What suprised them more than actually capturing her, was the fact that they still had her after a week.

"She's at SHIELD right now, and that's not even the best part!" An odd gleam entered Tony's eyes, like when he acquired a new technological "toy". Thor's grip on the couch arm tightned. "We have her completely suppressed, powers and all. Loki's like a human right now. _And_, I have permission to use this baby." Here, he slapped the machine next to the movie projector. It was a small, sleek silver colored contraption that looked like a rather large cell phone.

"And what exactly does it do?" asked Steve, ever the cautious one.

"It's a sort of," Tony waved his hands in the air as if the answer would suddenly appear out of the air, "_thought _projector. We hooked it up to Loki, so whatever she thinks, we see. We're using this to observe her better. Thor may be a good source, but as he has said, Loki hung around the shadows, not one for the lime light. Apologies, Thor."

Thor looked solemn and said,"Tis alright, my friend. I had thought I knew my sister better than anyone else, but as of late, I am not sure I even knew her."

Jane sympathetically patted his arm and turned to Tony,"How does it work?"

"This," he gestured to the 'thought projector',"is connected to Loki's 'magic' suppressors, which tap into the 'magical' core. And, if Thor is correct, the 'magical' core starts with the brain and runs through the body like blood. The thought projector then focuses on the origin."

Jane blinked,"That's risky."

Tony gave her a dead pan look.

"I mean, Loki's magic is chaotic at best. What would happen if you had done something wrong? Would the magic retaliate? It acts like a protector even if the wielder doesn't know it."

He waved an impatient hand."We perfected it a few days ago, I just wanted you all to see the outcome. Plus, if it gets boring, we can take shifts."

The Avengers and co. snorted.

Tony plugged in the cord from the thought projector into the movie projector, and with a flicker, the once blank screen gave away to the sight of a few SHIELD agents, all of which were working furiously on their equipment.

"Hey, guys. Is it ready?" said Tony.

The agents jumped. One, a pretty blonde girl, stuttered out:

"Oh, y-yes, sir," she shuddered,"Good l-luck. She's scary."

"How so?" asked Tony.

"S-she just s-stares at the w-wall with that c-creepy s-smile o-o-on her f-face."

Tony frowned and said,"Thanks, miss. Maybe you should take a break?"

The blonde sighed and gave him a grateful smile,"You should be on in about 3...2...1."

With a flourish, she pressed the final key as the screen flickered again to entirely different scene.

"Ah, a reward for such hard work," breathed Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, I think I did pretty good.<strong>

***Smiles happily***

**I know there is another fill for this prompt, but I had the itching urge to fill it.**

**Flames with be used to burn my Twilight books, and will be reported by me.**

**That is all, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To clear up some things, yes Lady Loki has always been Lady Loki. When Odin went to the temple, he found a baby girl instead of a boy. I would write this as Loki as a boy, but I understand girls better and anasatia on LJ wanted Lady Loki.**

**So, ya know, burn.**

* * *

><p>A little girl appeared on the screen, looking no older than five.<p>

Her emerald green dress fluttered across the ground and the golden roses glittered in the sunlight. Black hair was tied in a bun at the back of her alabastor head and scarily familiar green eyes twinkled with laughter. Sparks danced across her palm and lifted lazily in the clear spring air, only to latch onto the princess's hair.

This little girl was Loki.

The difference was startling and if the Avengers hadn't known this was Loki, they wouldn't have guessed. This girl, _Loki_, looked so happy as she spun around the meadow, peals of delighted laughter pouring from her mouth. This was probably one of the first times they had seen her mouth do something other than sneer, cackle, or snarl.

A boy, tall and muscled though he couldn't have been older than ten, laughed at the dancing princess, effectively catching her attention and stopping her. The emerald dress halted movement and hung limply over little Loki's small frame. She eyed him and the other boys behind him, who had seemingly caught up with him, warily. A pale hand flicked up to her ebony hair and twisted a stray curl.

"Loki twirled her hair when she was younger?" asked Pepper interestedly, jotting it down in a blue notebook distractedly.

Thor laughed and nodded,"It was a very bad habit of my sister's. She would always do it when she was nervous. Like before a feast for returning warriors. Our mother would spend so much time doing her hair."

"If she twirled her hair when nervous, why is she doing it now? I mean, did she have a crush on that boy?" asked Jane.

Tony snorted,"America's most wanted have a crush? Don't think so, Sherlock."

Jane narrowed her hazel eyes at the genius and said coldly,"A mere guess." Her eyes locked back on the screen, and everyone, taking the hint that time for talking was over, followed suit.

Little Loki bit her ruby colored lips and said in a quiet voice so soft, everyone including the tough looking boys on the screen, had to strain to hear:

"What do you want, Tyr?"

The boy, Tyr, grinned and laughed. Loki narrowed her emerald eyes at him in suspicion, the tiniest of frowns forming on her pretty, red lips.

"Loki, wielder of the infamous silvertongue, maiden of sharp wit, is it a crime to see you here playing with your flashy magic, instead of wielding a sword or bow or shield as expected of you?"

A warm flush stained her pale face, emerald eyes boiling in anger and lips forming the start of an ugly scowl. Her tiny hands balled into fists, looking like she very much wanted to hit him but was restraning herself.

"I needn't be a warrior or Shield Maiden. I am perfwectly fine on my own."

Loki's voice wavered slightly in childlike pitch, but stayed firm. Pepper and Jane had to bite their lips to keep from cooing at the little girl, reminding themselves that this was Thor's evil sister and could kill them and not even bat an eye.

Tyr laughed, cold and mocking, at her. The rest of the boys joined, adding their voices to the mix, while Loki fought back bitter tears. Her normally calm face became red with shame and hurt and lips pinching together to stop her from wailing. They teased her and prodded and poked at her with sharp words and half-lies. Thor's face grew dark as he watched his little, sweet sister finally break down and sob.

The Avengers grew cold as they finally understood what this memory was about.

Loki was bullied and had obviously not told her brother.

Fire spread from her palms up her arm and wound around the crying princess's body, a thin ribbon of orange-red covering her. The warriors in training jumped away, but didn't stop their teasing, in fact, it seemed to get alot worse. More jeers about shameful magic were thrown without care and brutal lies gleefully left their unyeilding mouths.

A femine hand landed on Tyr's left shoulder and the insults stopped.

A girl, looking around Loki's age, stood quietly at Tyr's shoulder. Cobalt eyes glared at the boys and her creamy face was tightened in anger. Her glossy locks fell to her mid-back and fluttered gently in the slight wind.

"Sigyn, what brings you here?" asked one of the boys warily.

Sharp eyes snapped to him to give the boy a withering look.

"I'm here because of Princess Loki," she said coldly.

Loki's dark head snapped up in suprise, face tearstreaked and red. Mud adorned her beautiful dress, clearly visible when she slowly stood up.

"You shouldn't have done that!" yelled Sigyn. "She's the princess and should be treated as such! I dn't care whether or not she wields a weapon, magic can be plenty useful! Without magic, how could we live? Magic is inertwined into our very lives! Loki's lucky to have such a great power, while the rest of you idiots swing swords around like rhinos!"

She held out her hand to the other girl, and, when Loki refused to take it, steered her by her elbows away from the dumbstruck boys. When they were far away from the group, Loki said:

"You didn't have to do that. They'll just make fun of you too."

"I don't care. Those boys should've treated you nicely," replied Sigyn stubbornly.

Loki flushed slightly and started to walk on her own.

"Thank you."

"For standing up for you?"

"Yes."

"Someone had to do it."

Loki smiled at Sigyn and received one in return.

It was the start of something new.

Pepper wiped tears away from the corner of her eye and sniffed.

"Were you crying, Pepper?" asked Natasha.

Pepper nodded."I hate bullying," she stated simply.

Thor gave Tony's PA a thoughtful look and said heavily as he gazed intensely at the plush carpeting,"I was not aware my sister was 'bullied' as you call it."

Jane patted his arm comfortingly. "Hey, big guy, it's not your fault. It's those stupid jerks fault."

Clint handed the Thunderer a cup of coffee and said jokingly:

"Drink up. I think we'll need alot of coffee later on for the depressing moments."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, ta freaking da.<strong>

**Flames will be used to burn my Twilight books, and will be reported by me.**

**That is all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am super duper glad that you like my humble story, though someone else had already filled it. I apologize in advance for any spelling errors, gramatical mistakes, etc. etc... Feel free to message me for ideas and whatnot. Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Little Loki sat quietly on a high branch of a flowering tree, the pale pink blossoms lazily dancing in the air catching on the princess's black hair. Tiny pale fingers tugged at the petals of an unfortunate blossom, magling it in the process. The air of solemn hung like a heavy curtain around her, effectively making everyone in the room solemn too. The faint wind brushed past the tree, sending the blossoms scattering in a frenzy.<p>

A voice floated up to the subdued princess, sweet and childlike.

"Loki, are you up there?"

The creamy face of Sigyn appeared near the bottom branches, almost completely obscured by branches and blossoms. Concern flickered over the visible part of her face.

"May I come up?"

Loki nodded numbly. After a minute of rustling, Sigyn was perched in the 'Y' of the tree a little higher than Loki. She studied the silent girl carefully, trying to not miss a single detail. Cobalt eyes X-rayed the emerald eyed future villainess.

"What's wrong, Loki?" she finally asked after a few moments of silence.

Loki jumped. She turned to stare at Sigyn in disbelief.

"Why are you still with me? I understand why you saved me from Tyr and his group, but you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Loki ducked her head in shame. Thor felt a wave of rage towards those boys who harmed his sister, helping her along the path of a trickster and a liar, and ultimately, a villainess. He berated himself for not noticing and being clueless while Jane rubbed soothing circles on his back. Thor was very grateful towards his girlfriend, and wished Loki would find someone special for her. Unbeknowest to him, she had found someone, though the feeling were one-sided. She was the villain and he the hero. It broke her heart a little bit more everytime she saw him on the other side of the fight.

Sigyn looked shocked for a moment, then unbearably angry. Her eyes flashed and she ground out:

"Loki, I will only leave if you want me to. I'm still here because I like you. You are funny and sweet and smart, I mean who wouldn't want you as a friend? I don't care about you doing magic, in fact, I can use magic too! It's not for the weak, because I can just as easily wield a dagger as I can use my magic. I have kept it a secret because everyone would look down on me and would never allow me to even touch a dagger again."

At this, Sigyn looked sad, depressed almost. Loki's mouth opened in shock before quickly closing. Looking unsure, she leaned up and hugged Sigyn, who hugged back tightly, silent sobs racking her body. It would have been a sweet sight if the Avengers didn't know that this sweet little girl was their villian.

Sigyn soon stopped sobbing and leaned back, looking at Loki through long eyelashes shyly. She started to apologize before Loki quietly put her hand over Sigyn's mouth. Loki smiled and released Sigyn.

"Can we be friends?"

"The best of."

Sigyn laughed and jumped from her perch to the branch below.

"Catch me if you can."

She launched herself from the tree and landed cat-like on the ground. Sparing a single glance at the other girl who was vaulting herself from the tree, Sigyn ran. Their dresses whipped behind them like banners, and their hair swirled in the wind. Sigyn was fast, probably faster than the average ten year old, but Loki was faster. Soon the ebony haired youth pounced on her companion, causing them to fall and tumble down the grassy hill. Flowers were ripped up and sent flying and healthy green glass was trampled.

The girls landed in agiggling heap ot the foot of the hill, hair fallen from carefully placed buns and cheeks red. They layed down with their hair forming halos around their pretty heads. The golden sun bathed their heaving bodies, shining on their closed eyelids.

They stayed like that for a long time and in that time Pepper caught up on notes, Tony and Clint started throwing a ball at eachother, their intent unclear as they were throwing it harder than neccissary, Thor and Jane sat and cuddled, and Natasha, Bruce and Steve just sat quietly. There was a slight knock at the door, and before anyone started to get up to get it, the door opened to reaveal an irrate Darcy.

"Well! You could've told me that you guys were having a movie party!"

She plopped herself down on the couch next to Steve and proped her feet on the low coffee table.

"Who in the name of hell let you in?" asked Tony bemusedly.

"I did." Darcy replied in a tone that challenged anyone to tell her to leave. No one did. "What are we wtching- a chick flick?"

Tony snorted. "No, we have Loki hooked up to a thought projector. Right now we are watching her memories."

"Ooooh fun," she said dryly.

"Loads."

"Who's the other girl?" asked Darcy as she idly played with her cell phone.

"Ummm, Sigyn I believe. Loki's friend."

Darcy nodded and focused on the screen as Sigyn opened her eyes and proped herself on her elbow to look at Loki. Sensing she was being watched, Loki opened her eyes too. She stared right back at Sigyn who said,

"I hope we're friends for as long as we live."

Loki only smiled and nodded fervently.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, readers!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having trouble with deciding on who is the main love interest. So I am going to open a poll for you all to choose. After all, the reader is always right!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated earlier! I'm trying to catch up on school. *le scowl***

**Ps: Going a little off canon.**

* * *

><p>The start of the morning sun lingered on the horizon, still able to cause light, but hardly enough to show everthing clearly. Though two particular figures stood out perfectly fine.<p>

Loki and Sigyn were standing side by side, facing the golden city of Asgard. They were holding hands, Loki's pale one gripping tighter than neccissary on Sigyn's own creamy one. The silence hung like a cloud over them, nothing being said but unspoken words passing between the young friends.

Loki sighed and her free hand flickered up to her hair, twisting a curl. Sigyn gently tugged the other girl's hand from her hair and said softly:

"I will only be gone for a few hours, Loki. I swear upon Valhalla I will be with you after Healing class is over. Can you please wait for me in the courtyard?" Her cobalt eyes were wide, and sadness pooled in her blue orbs. A small frown curled on her lips as she stared at the sad, open face of Asgard's psuedo princess. Sigyn detached her hand from Loki's and wrapped her robe clad lithe arms around the onyx haired girl.

Loki smiled a little, not completely true but holding enough gratitude to sedate Sigyn. She hugged back before pulling away with a sigh and a sour look at the ground.

"Of course, Sigyn. Maybe I'll get permission to go into the library and read."

Sigyn smiled and gave Loki another hug before quickly detaching and saying:

"I have to go now, Loki. I'll see you after class."

And with a small kiss on the princess's cheek, the girl darted to a tall building, reminding everyone of a rather strict prep school, mingling with other children. Soon Sigyn was nowhere in sight, and Loki's shoulders slumped in defeat as she wandered away from the intimidating building. She walked like this for a long while (though, technically it was only five minutes) and soon stopped by a dusty street. The sun was fully up now, shining on five children as they tried to sneak off to God knows where.

Something seemed to light the bulb over her midnight head and she quickly stole off to the unsuspecting children with a look of glee.

Thor knew this was going to be a bittersweet memory as soon as he had laid eyes on the morning sun barely lighting up Loki and Sigyn in the fog. Something clenched at his gut as he watched, enthralled, as his not-sister quietly slithered up next to a familiar tall blonde. She innocently tapped on the boy's shoulder, only for him to shout and turn around with panic in his eyes.

A much younger Thor sighed and slouched from his battle stance, looking bemusedly at the small girl. The four other children, three boys and a golden haired girl, turned and did the same as the future Avenger. They too slouched as Thor said:

"Sister, why are you here? I thought you were in the library studying."

Loki beamed innocently at her taller brother and replied sweetly:

"I have nothing to do. The books I want are too far up and I can't get them down and no one will help me. Could I spend some time with you, brother? I could help you with whatever you are doing"

Thor glanced at the other children, who would soon become the most honorable warriors in Asgard, and sent a message with his crystal blue eyes, ones so different from Sigyn's own cobalt ones. The golden haired girl, Sif, stepped forward and bowed slightly, a show of respect in Asgard, though it was partially stiff. She uttered out:

"Miss Loki, princess of our golden city, why would you want to join us? After all, we are going on an adventure and it will be long and hard. No one will take you back to the palace after you become bored."

Loki tilted her head to the side slightly, and answered:

"I know, Sif. I would like to join my brother in this adventure, to understand more of nature."

Thor fidgeted and fiddled with the hilt of his sword, soon to be replaced with Mjolnir. He locked eyes with Loki, and it came to the Avengers attention that Asgardians had more earthy tones, the colors seemingly picked from the sun or earth or water. Each color of hair melded with their skin, so alike in tone and bringing attention to brown, blue or hazel eyes. Loki was very different. She had black hair, the color pulled from the darkest of nights, green eyes that one would not find in nature, but in a gem, and pale skin the hue of virgin snow, soft looking and fragile, as if one touch would disrupt everything.

All in all, Loki looked like a child born from the snowy night.

Young Thor sighed and said:

"I'm sorry, sister, but we can't take you with us. You would only slow us down, and we want to reach the lake by sun down. You are just not strong enough, Loki. Do you understand?"

His voice was gentle and soft, but that didn't stop Loki from feeling rejected. She swallowed tears and looked up at her big brother hurtfully. Thor moved to give the girl a hug but Loki was having none of it. Green sparks shot out at the blonde, making retract like a cat sprayed with water. A red burn was barely visable on Thor's hand, though it was splotched all over his palm.

The Thor in the room looked regretful and sad as Jane hugged him. He turned into the embrace and buried his face in her brown hair. The fury in the future villainess' eyes was hauntingly familiar to both Thor and Steve, though as soon as they tried to figure out were they had seen that look, the barely there memory slipped from their mental grip.

Loki turned around and stomped off, tears flowing down her pretty porclein cheeks. She ignored Thor's shout to come back, and darted off. She ran a long way, if the passing trees and lake were enough to make a guess, her sobs racked her body as tiny legs carried her. She was slowing down and soon crashed down near the base of a tree, her little seven year old chest heaving in an unhealthy way.

The women in the room couldn't help but worry for her, the niggling part of their brains telling them that she was dangerous ignored, the feeling of hugging the crap out of the princess increased as everyone continued to watch Loki cry. Only little tears escaped as most of them had been lost on her run. She curled up into a ball and rested her head on her knees, lithe arms hugging herself, offering the only comfort she could receive at the moment.

She stayed like that for a while, silently crying and sitting, waiting for Sigyn's class to be over with, when the softest of sounds met everyone's ears. Footsteps.

The sound grew louder and Loki continued to cry, obviously not hearing what could be imminent danger. The sound stopped and the sight of a woman came into view. She stood to Loki's left, half behind the tree. She had hair that looked like the purest strands of sfternoon sunshine and fell like a waterfall to her knees. Green eyes the color of spring grass studied the princess carefully. She leaned down to place a hand on Loki's shoulder and Thor felt a pang of terror.

Jane looked woried and asked:

"Thor, do you know that woman?"

He nodded slightly, looking like any other movement was going to make him sick and answered hoarsely:

"Yes, her name is Amora. She is a great magic user, but hardly ever uses them to help anyone. In Asgard we call her the Enchantress, and she is a terricle person. I worry for my sister, as no one remains the same after they visit her."

He stopped suddenly as little Loki turned to Amora.

"Little one, what troubles you so? Surely something terrible must have happened to you to make you so upset," her voice was like silk, smooth and calming.

Loki wiped her eyes and, instead of replying, said:

"Do I know you, ma'am?"

Amora smiled and kneeled next to her and replied:

"Surely your father, Odin, must have told you horrible tales of the witch that lives in the outskirts of Asgard? Surely your mother, Frigga, must have warned you never to leave the city, for the sorceress will take you? After all, every child in Asgard has been told that by their parents. I had assumed that the royall family was no different. Now, I know you are a sly child, but it would only be polite to answer my question."

A look of knowing showed on Loki's face.

"I don't think you're a witch, Enchantress. I think you're just not understood, so everyone spreads lies about you because of fear. And, my brother had said I was too weak to be of any use on his trip." Here, Loki looked sad and hunched back over her knees.

Amora looked shocked at the words she had heard before recovering and saying:

"Princess, would you like to become my apprentice? I can help you hone in on your magical powers and, if you so choose, help you with any weapong you desire."

Loki looked doubtfully at Amora before answering:

"Yes, ma'am."

The screen flickered and the Avengers took the time to look at their teammate.

"Thor, are you okay?" asked Steve, ever the concered one.

Thor shook out of his daze and said:

"I'm alright, my friend. I'm just shocked that my sister had taken the apprenticeship of the Enchantress and I'm only just finding out."

He stared at the ground with much intensity before Tony broke the somewhat awkward silence:

"It's going to be alright, buddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Done!<strong>

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I'm really confused as to who should be Loki's man because:**

**TONY:**

**1. He's relaxed.**

**2. He's a genius with enough sarcasm for her**

**3. He can understand her feelings about shitty parents.**

**STEVE:**

**1. Biggest sweetie around.**

**2. Protective.**

**3. They've met before. *Just wait and see***

**CLINT:**

**1. They can battle for superior marksmensip.**

**2. I like him.**

**3. Competent.**

**COULSON:**

**1. Calm and can probably help her with her chaos.**

**2. Collected.**

**3. I have a feeling he's a secret badass.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Groans***

**I'm so confused! I love every guy I chose to be the love interest, but it's sooooo hard!**

**Threesome anyone? Foursome? Moresome?**

* * *

><p>Snow falls from Asgard's usual robin egg blue sky lazily, dancing and teasing the tips of Loki's face.<p>

She's older now, looking like the Aesir equivalent of ten years, but no less small, though indefinitley bigger. She was bundled up in a black coat that reached her thin knees, a black cap nestled tightly ontop her midnight head, and a silver and green scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, covering the bottom half of her flushed face. Silver and green mittens covered her tiny hands, protecting them from the chill of the snow as she swooped down to gather it up and ball it.

Amora stood behind Loki, clad in a jade coat, black half calf high boots, a white scarf and white mittens. She smiles at Loki and carefully instructs:

"Concentrate, Loki. Concentration is key. Without it, magic is but something that slithers through your veins, something that can be used against you."

Loki nodded and cupped her hands. She closed her vivid green eyes and muttered something that seemed inhuman, a spell, if the Avengers were correct. The snow flashed and morphed, becoming red and alive quickly, and soon a ball of flame flickered madly on her palm. Loki peeked at the snow turned fire and gave a happy noise at the sight, then turned around to beam at the Amora who gave the tiniest smiles of approval and pride.

The blonde nodded at Loki and said:

"Now try to dispel it."

The emerald eyed sorceress tightened her fingers and hummed a soft incanation. The fire turned white and slowly stopped flickering, becoming a plain snowball in her hands. She smirked and threw it, hitting a pine cone dead on. Clint felt reluctant admiration for her marksmanship, and Natasha wondered how well she would be with a gun. Probably a good shot and would look like a total badass.

Amora smirked too and murmured:

"I'm guessing you'll be good at archery and knife throwing, won't you?"

Loki's smirk morphed into a true smile and she let out a peal of laughter, her green eyes twinkling in pleased laughter. Amora chuckled and pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, to shield herself from the snow which was falling faster and the flakes becoming bigger.

"We should go, Loki. Even Aesir can be sick from too much cold and wetness."

Amora extended a flushed hand and gripped Loki's own pale one. The blonde lead the way from the forest clearing, down a path and right to the doorstep of a large house. They stepped inside and got their coats and scarves and mittens off, dusting away any trace of snow onto the elegant floor.

Amora smiled at Loki as she got her boots off an said:

"Come with me, I'll get you some more clothes for you to change into."

The Avengers felt slightly sick at the thought of seeing little Loki change, but when she aquired her clothes and disappeared into the restroom, their worries were snuffed out as present Loki had the mental courtesy to not show them that. Little Loki reappeared in a pair of black silk pants with two emerald green dragons, one running across her left hip and trailing down her left leg and the other across her right hip and right leg, their heads forming a sort of heart at the small of her back. The black silk of her top hung to her little frame snugly, the emerald of the dragons on her sleeves glimmering in the candlelight.

Loki quickly sprinted downstairs, taking the steps two at a time and completely ignoring the last seven steps and launching herself over them, landing cat like and most importantly, silently. She walked into a cozy looking room, complete with a roaring fire place and soft looking cusions littering the floor nicely. Amora sat by the fire, languidly sipping her steaming drink. Spring green eyes attached to Loki, who shyly walked up to the blonde and curled up next to the fireplace with her.

They sat in silence for a long while and when Amora turned to Loki, the princess was already asleep. The woman chuckled and gathered the onyx haired girl in her arms and disappeared, reappearing in a bed room that held a distinctly Loki feel, what with the green hangings and golden pillows.

There was a soft snore from the bed as the blonde walked closer to it. Sigyn was bruried under the covers next to a dip in the bed where Loki undoutbedly had been hours ago. Amora set the princess under the covers and gently tucked her in next to her friend. Sigyn gave a soft sigh of contentment and snuggled closer to Loki, wrapping a lithe arm over her tiny waist. It seemed that Sigyn was the protector in their relationship, reminding Steve painfully of Bucky and himself pre-serum.

Amora smiled one last time before disappearing again, this time staying gone. Loki shifted and pressed her face into the crook of Sigyn's neck, sighing in contentment.

"Love you, Sigyn," she muttured sleepily.

Sigyn murmured sleepily something that sounded like, "You too," before pressing her face into Loki's black hair.

Pepper could've sworn her heart broke, seeing Loki so peaceful and calm next to her first friend, and knowing that their special friendship would soon be torn apart. So, she kept her tears inside and let her heart break a little more, holding firmly to the fact that one should not show weakness. That day, Virginia "Pepper" Potts felt the first feeling of hope for a villian, one who would have happily killed her and not bat an eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, readers.<strong>

**There will be a poll for you to vote for a threesome or more, because I really hate choosing as I love all the dudes I picked.**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Plot bunny is being a total bitch, so here is another chapter! -_-**

**Again, threesome or no?**

* * *

><p>Loki stood quietly in what looked like a darkened arena, light shining just enough to show that she was not, in fact, alone.<p>

She looked even older, probably thirteen at the most. Her black hair was tied up in a sloppy mockery of a bun, green top snug, just enough that it showed her forming curves, and stormy gray pants tight, almost a second skin. Loki lifted her head a fraction and smirked, saying:

"Glad we could arrange a meeting time, Master. I hope my training does not disappoint."

There was a sharp clap of hands, and the lights burst to life, effectively lighting up the training room. The silver of the weapons on the wall gleamed wickedly and the wood of the dummies reflected dully in the light. Amora sat reagally on a bench, jade dress fanning over her legs and over the bench itself. Her blonde hair was tied in a perfect bun, almost comically different from Loki's own. Amora smirked and said smoothly:

"I trained you didn't I? Of course your training is not going to disappoint."

Loki's smirk grew wider, a pleased chuckle making its way out of her dark lips. Her vivid green eyes gleamed menacingly, glowing like a beacon. There is a sardonic twist in her eyes, making them seem more homicidal than they usually were.

"Archery, throwing knives, dagger. No magic. Go."

Loki nodded and her pale hands flickered up to her back, smoothly retreiving a pitch black bow with a silver star shining on the top. She lined an arrow up casually, and spared Amora with a look and question:

"Target?"

Amora tilted her head to the side, tapping her pale fingers against her thigh thoughtfully. Spring grass colored eyes lit up as she replied with a wave of her hand and a burst of magic:

"Heart of the birds. Everyone of them."

A dozen dove sized birds twittered around the room, some nipping playfully at Loki and all of them staying a good ten feet from the other Sorceress. Amora smirked as one particularly stupid dove thingy dove at Loki's bun only to be slapped forcefully away. Lavender feathers dropped to the ground as the bird flew somewhere further away from the glaring princess. Loki huffed playfully and took aim.

Clint swore that he almost drooled (not that he ould tell anyone, but Loki would know regardless) at the onyx haired girl's spectacular aim. The dark arrow wizzed through the air and hit a cream colored bird squarely in the chest. The bird dropped from its midair flight near the rafters to the ground twenty feet from the princess. Loki smirked and drew another arrow.

A black bird went down, quickly followed by more of its fellows. Red, blue, gray, indigo, bronze, silver, gold, green, white and dark purple birds soon followed, all taken down within a thirty second timeline. That lavender bird twittered mockingly near the ceiling, intent to make Loki work for it. The green eyed girl smiled sardonically and readied her bow somewhat to the left of the lavender bird. She let go, the arrow flying swiftly through the air. The bird jerked to the left, getting hit squarely in the chest for its effort. With a thud the bird fell dully to the ground.

Clint felt like a pile of pleased goo when the bird landed. He had thought that no one was capable to have such great marksmenship besides himslef and Natasha. Natasha too seemed happy that Loki was able to use long range weapons.

Loki herself looked imploringly at Amora as she placed the bow and quiver down. She unsheathed two identical knives from their holsters on her iner forarms and asked:

"Target?"

"The chest of those dummies."

Amora smirked and pointed to two separate dummies, each tied to a board. With a clap of her hands the boards spun, taking the dummy for a joy ride. Loki tilted her head and nodded absently. Taking her prefered stance, she gripped her knives tightly. There's a whooshing sound and everyone knows she had thrown one of her knives.

_'Thunk'._

The dummy on her right stuttered to a halt, her silver knife wedged deeply were the heart should be on a person. Seconds later, the other dummy stopped abruptly, the black leather shining wickedly on its dull chest. Loki looked at Amora, silently asking what she had to do next.

"Takeout five dummies."

Five dummies sprang to life at Amora's words and advanced Loki. She gripped the dagger at her left hip and slashed calmly at the closest dummy. The dummy jerked away, nearly taking Loki's dagger with it. She yanked and forcefully shoved it to the ground, putting a heavy boot on the back of its neck and stomping. If the dummy were human, its neck would've broken, not that Loki minded as she lifted her leg to kick another dummy, this time in the hip, making it fall to the ground. With a tug, Loki freed her dagger and drove it into the chest of the other fallen dummy. She quickly yanked it out again.

She punched a dummy in the face, stabing it in the neck swiftly. As it fell, Loki used the leverage to launch herself at a different dummy, feet hitting it squarely in the chest and knocking it over. A slash to the neck and she was all over the last dummy, quickly stabing and punching and kicking. Once it too was knocked over, Loki stood and tilted her head curiously, silently asking for a response, whether or not compimentary.

Amora gave the faintest of smiles and said the closest thing to a praise that Thor and every Asgardian had ever heard be uttered from the green eyed sorceress' lips:

"This has been your best work. But... you can do better."

The screen flickered and Thor was left staring at the ground yet again. But this time not in anger or shame or guilt. His face was bemused, if not slightly impressed. And he had every reason to be impressed, thought Clint as another memory stuttered to life across the screen.

Clint Barton was impressed, almost oddly so. And he wasn't the slightest bit ashamed (but, he would keep that to himself just in case). That day, Clint Barton felt admiration for a villian, their villian with the green eyes and sharp words.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS TOOK FOR FUCKING EVER!<strong>

***Pants***

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ:**

**This may sound like a random question, but it will severely help me in the future and make this more enjoyable to read. **

**So:**

**How do you think the Avengers will react to homosexuality?**

**Please, please, PLEASE answer. I really need you to.**

**That is all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY! Another update! :)**

**At least I don't feel like total shit.**

* * *

><p>The hall was long and brightly lit, the light glimmering on Thor and Loki's hair.<p>

They sat side by side next to a wooden door, Thor clasping his large hands together anxiously and Loki sitting as though carved from stone. Her emerald eyes were cold and indifferent while her brother's were peering and swiveling around the hall, nervousness seeping from his fourteen year old body. He looked up suddenly to glance at Loki's face, which had switched from its previous frostiness into a warmer, gentler expression. She smiled and clasped his hands in her own as Thor whispered as quietly as he couls manage:

"Do you think Mother will be alright, sister?"

Loki rubbed his hands soothingly and replied distractedly:

"Mother has done it before, brother. I'm sure she will manage this time around. After all, you were very large when you were born and she's still able to walk."

At the end, her voice gained a teasing nature, eyes glittering with mischief as she watched the elder's reaction. Thor wrinkled his nose playfully, sticking his tongue out in retaliation. He didn't seem at all offended as he scoffed back:

"And you weighed none at all! I swear Father could fit you in the palm of his hand when you were no more than a babe."

Loki smiled and leaned down to place a comforting kiss ontop of Thor's hand, eyes picking out his softening blue orbs and gentle smile. She was just about to reply with something witty no doubt, when a pretty woman stuck her head out of the door. She gave a sheepish smile and tucked a stray lock of mousy brown hair from her sweaty face, opening the door wider and saying:

"The All-Mother is ready to see you, Prince Thor and Princess Loki. Be very quiet though, she is still weak."

As soo as she said her message, she allowed the godlings in with a fond smile. As soon as the siblings were inside, the Healer scurried to the back of the dimly lit room, twittering among the other Healers and cleaning up. Loki tugged on Thor's hand and navigated her way to the side of a bed, letting go of her brother's hand to rush to the woman on the bed.

She looked as though she had better days, what with her brown-gold hair in dissaray, face pale and peaked and tired, kind brown doe eyes lifting lazily to the teen and pre-teen. Present Thor was watching the memory fondly, seemingly remembering this from Norns know how long ago. Jane bit back a snicker as she watched memory Thor warily approach the bed, looking very much like he wanted to be somewhere else than a room full of girls.

Frigga smiled at her son's uneasiness and said croakily:

"Do not be shy, Thor, for you are a big brother again."

Everyone thought Thor's eyes were going to pop out of his blonde head when he heard this, and thought it was super hilarious. Loki smiled brightly, though if one so chose to look deeper at her, they would see the slight frown crease between her elegant eyebrows and her smile a tad bit fake, as if she foresaw that the newest addition to her "family" was less than satisfactory in her beguiling green eyes. But these details were so small and seemingly insignificant, so no one took notice. A while later they would relize their mistake and literally facepalm, but that was later and this is now, so the Avengers and co. were better not noticing now.

Frigga shifted slightly and showed the ruddy face of an infant to the young immortals, Thor melting before its dark brown (Lol, correct me if I'm wrong) gaze and Loki giving it a calculating look. Their mother smiled and said softly, but proudly:

"His name is Baldur, my children. He is your new brother."

Thor gasped softly and leaned closer, arms stretching out as he said:

"May I hold him, Mother?"

Frigga nodded and pressed the infant boy into his older brother' arms. Thor held him like a piece of glass, gently rocking Baldur with the gentleness of a woman. Jane almost felt her heart melt at the sight, feeling reassured that Thor would make a great father. Then she spotted Loki who was tucked away next to Frigga, looking deceptively calm and collected. She idly watched Thor and Baldur, fingers rubbing circles on her false mother's hand. The princess was starled when Thor held Baldur out slightly to her with a hopeful look on his face, silently pleading her to at least hold her new brother. Loki gave in with a smile and gently took the baby in her arms, gently wrapping petite arms around him.

Baby Baldur rested comfortably in the crook of her arm, peering up at her with wide eyes and a toothless (Hehe, Toothlees) sortof smile. Loki, for her part, looked mildly uncomfortable when the infant decided to drift to sleep, and wasted no time in handing the bundle back to Frigga. Frigga smiled tiredly and held her newest baby to herself, content in just letting him hear her steady heartbeat.

"Children, I would believe it wise to let me rest, after all, childbirth is very wearisome."

Thor nodded vigoriously, probably not understanding why it was hard but ready to obey his mother all the same. Loki let herslef be dragged along behind the blonde, and gave an air kiss before she was swept out of the door. The false siblings wasted no time in setting off down the hallway, likely going to tell their separate friends the news of the newest member of their family.

Tony frowned as the screen died off and turned thoughtfully to present Thor. Looking contemplative, he asked lowly:

"You had another sibling?"

Thor nodded and replied:

"Yes, but he is not with us now as he had died many years ago to a mis-aimed shot of a blind man. Asgard greived for a long time when he died."

Tony nodded distractedly and vowed to read more Norse mythology after this was over.

* * *

><p><strong>*Grins*<strong>

**This took two hours to write and if I do say so myself, it was alright.**

**SOOOOOO, Baldur enters the picture. Don't worry, I have a plan!**

**QUESTION HERE: PLEASE READ:**

**Which pharoh do you prefer: Hatshepsut or Cleopatra? This does have to do with the fic, so answer honestly, plz.**


	10. Chapter 10

I** see alot of you are wondering whether or not Loki is going to off Baldur (and why yes, he is going to snuff it). All I have to say is: if she does, it will be for a very good reason. After all, if you harm a momma bear's baby, aren't you going to face a consequence? **

**Oh and:**

**Hatshetsut: 2**

**Cleopatra: 1**

**The question in case you didn't read it: Who do you think was the better pharoh?**

* * *

><p>A familiar head of midnight hair shone softly in the light of the fire.<p>

Loki stood in the living room of the Enchantress, a small frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. She bent over a large spell book and trailed a black painted finger nail across the page, her unoccupied hand settling on the dip of her waist. Loki's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and lifted her jewel eyes to Amora. The elder sorceress sat Indian style on the new low couch with a book of her own in her hands. She lifted her everlasting spring eyes to meet Loki's own. A slow smile spread catlike across her face as she daintily marked her place on the inhumanly large book and set it down.

"Yes, Apprentice?"

Loki frowned and said softly, the sound barely audible to the Avengers ears:

"I do not understand, Master. How do you change form so easily? I read the passage more than enough times, and yet, the words do not seem to sink in."

Amora slinked from her perch on the couch to stand behind Loki, reading from the book over her shoulder. After she had read the passage, she shifted so she was infront of the young goddess. Loki tilted her head up when Amora had put her index finger under her chin. Loki gazed at her hopefully, the bottom of her healthy pink lips being nervously chewed on. Amora smiled and settled herself down on the couch as soon as Loki had met her eyes.

"To shift from one being to another, Apprentice, you must first understand the biology of the being.* If you choose to shift into that of an elf, you must first understand how the inside of the elven kind works as all humaniod beings are different. Now, if you are trying to change appearance and not being, that is entirely different. To change your hair different colors, lengths, styles ect. you must know _why _a person with such a hair color has that color. It all has to do with cells, darling. Same with your eyes and skin, you must know why people have that certain color, because if you don't you may end up with no eyes or skin at all. For height, well you already know what to do. For weight, though, you must either concentrate on expanding or shrinking in the right areas."

Loki looked thoughtful as she mentally mulled over her teacher's words, before saying slowly:

"So, to shift into that of a male, I would have to study the inside? And to change my hair color brown, I would have to study the genetics of that of a brunette?"

Amora nodded, looking fairly pleased that Loki had finally grasped the concept before picking her book back up and starting to read again. Loki picked her own book up from the tiny table and packed it into her leather bag. She hesitated before asking:

"Is our lesson done for today, Master?"

Amora looked up and smiled.

"Of course. But be sure to study whilst you are at home. I cannot stress enough how important it is that you do that, Loki."

Darcy wrinkled her nose at the word 'study' and decided to put down her phone in favor of watching the screen. Loki swung her leather bag over her shoulder and nodded, a slight smile crossing her features as she tugged her wool coat around herself. In what seemed like no time at all, Loki was outside in the brutal wind, walking purposely towards the forest.

It was when she reached the first towering trees of the forest that the cloud wept above her. Still, Loki's steps didn't falter nor did she. She was drenched by the time she walked into the clearing, hair whipping about her wetly and cheeks rosy. Loki was soon tackled to the ground, a flash of wet hair sweeping into her vision as she fell. Her "attacker" gave a squeak as they tumbled down.

Lightning flashed across the sky and briefly lit up the beaming face of Sigyn before disappearing and leaving the clearing semi-dark. Loki huffed and gripped her friend tight before moving them both to the ground beneath a great oak. She sat at the base of it and invited Sigyn to sit too. She plopped herself next to the princess and said excitedly:

"Do you have the books?"

Loki smiled and nodded, thrusting a hand into her bag and fishing out a large book. She handed it to the other girl, and covered her ears playfully when Sigyn gave a squeal of delight.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou_thankyouthankyou_! I've wanted this sooooo much!"

Hugging the book tightly, Sigyn peeked her cobalt eyes over the cover of it excitedly. Loki gave a weary smile and buried herself deeper into the tree trunk, curling up to the other girl when she slid next to her. She propped her head on Sigyn's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist, legs folding neatly under her friends legs.

"I'm tired."

Sigyn made a noise of amusement in the back of her thoat and twisted within the black haired girls arms so she was facing the princess, the book sandwiched between them. Loki smiled and hooked her legs around Sigyn's ankles and buried her face into her neck. It didn't take long before Loki was breathing deeply, on the verge of sleep with her jewel eyes almost shut and a lazy smile on her pink lips.

It was probably the cutest sight Darcy had ever seen, and had a hard time resisting cooing over the two girls. It wasn't like they were new born kittens or anything. Though Darcy couldn't help herself when Loki gave the cutest fucking yawn ever, and neither could the rest of the team, the men awkwardly coughing and the (scarce) women looking not at all regretful (save Natasha).

Sigyn yawned too, quickly stifling it and saying around her hand:

"We sho-o-ould probaaaably be going now, Lo-o-o-o-oki."

Loki whined as Sigyn detached herself to stand and help her friend up. Loki yawned again and shut her eyes in concentration along with Sigyn, and, with a soft whooshing sound, disappeared only to reappear in her bedroom. She chucked her wool coat off and kicked her muddy shoes across the room before curling under the covers like a cat. Sigyn was slower at taking her blue coat off and placing her shoes near the foot of the bed, but snaked under the covers in the same fashion as Loki. With a small sigh, she wrapped a creamy arm around Loki's middle and tucked her head into midnight hair.

_"Sleep well, dear princess,  
>Let your onyx head be full of dreams,<br>Close your treasured eyes,  
>And dull your senses,<br>Have your lips twist into a smile,  
>And dream, dream, dream."<em>

Sigyn nodded off to sleep after the last 'dream' left her lips and knew no more.

The Avengers jerked suddenly when the girl was done singing, feeling as though they had woken from a trance. Thor was the only one of the superheroes that had not fallen into dulled senses and was sitting perfectly unaffected admist their groaning.

"Please tell me veryone sings like that in Asgard," sighed Darcy,"'Cause, if so, I want to go there."

Thor chuckled.

"Aye, little Sigyn does have a nice voice, one so sweet could only be out matched by my sister alone. For they call her 'Silver-Tongue' for a reason, and not only for her sweet voice but for her ability to rob anyone she meets of their wit."

Darcy blinked up at the god blearily and replied:

"I hope we get to hear her sing, then."

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW!<strong>

**That took forever!**

**That song was totally made up, just so you know.**

**Hope you enjoyed, feel free to ask me any questions :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, readers! I hope you are enjoying this story so far, and don't forget: PM me if you have a suggestion! Also, I am trying to keep these memories in chronological order, but there will be some exceptions. Like this chapter! And, Sorry I haven'e updated in a while, my sholling is torturing me! Now, let's getiton!**

* * *

><p>The curtains sway in the subtle breeze, fluttering and rippling like ghostly white fingers stretching across the room.<p>

The glass of the windows are dusted silver with fog and moonlight, allowing the velvet like sky of Asgard to be seen. Stars twinkle merrily, caught in an ever lasting celestial dance. The moon shines bright and true, a huge silver orb hung in the darkest of the night.

The path of moonlight stretches far into the bedroom, splaying over the wood floor and catching on the gold and green bed spread. It glimmers slightly in the light, bringing the Avengers attention to the all too familiar figure on the bed. Loki lies there whimpering and shaking, limbs tangled in the deep green sheets. Her black hair frames her dreaming face, one that looks far younger than the thirteen looking girl they had seen but moments before. She looks six, though she may very well be four for her height and thinness.

Loki lets out a broken sob:

"No, pleasplease_please_ NO! Father, _please _don't die. _PLEASE!_"

She spasmed and curled into herself, screams and pleas falling past her lips. Her tiny body wracked with sobs, tears flowing over her flushed cheeks.

It truly was a heart breaking sight.

Their villain, their cold, chaotic villian, tangled in sweaty sheets and screaming in fear.

The image flickered and swirled, spinning faster and faster untill the room was but a meaningless blur, colors melding together and turning lighter. Black and silver faded to white and blue as the world in the screen became right again.

"_That. _That hurt my eyes."

Leave it to Tony to be the first one to talk.

Pepper rolled her eyes patiently and twirled her pen idly.

"Tony. We _know._ Stop being a priss."

Tony's undoubtedly witty retort was cut off by a broken sob.

The spinning had stopped and snow was falling gracefully onto the white blue ground. Loki sat in the middle of it, knees tucked into herself and black hair fluttering in the chilly breeze. She wiped her nose with a sniffle and stood up. Her little feet sunk low into the ground and her thin white nightgown danced over her ankles and across the snow. She stared at her hands with a fearful expression, before shifting them to pull her nightgown up and dart away.

Snow swirled over her and hugged her running form, seemingly guiding her to a certain place.

White shifted into royal blue and snow had long since stopped falling. Ice jutted out of the ground like menacing spears. Loki sprinted along a silvery blue pathway, heading towards a colapsed building. It looked ancient but hauntingly beautiful at the same time.

Elegant blue spires rise from the ground and twist together in the middle, creating a collapsed dome looking thing. Silver brushes across the edges of the building, lighting it up in an inviting glow.

Loki pays no attention whatsoever, and rushes inside. The inside is dark and despondent, abandoned looking. Several gold items litter the ground and pool at the bottom of the steps which Loki takes, intent of finding something. Thor went pensive, fingers scrathing idly on his chin.

"She dreams of Jotumheim."

Jane makes a noise in the back of her throat and curls her arms around him in a hug. Darcy perked up.

"Jotunheim? Isn't that, like, the place were the Frost Giants live?"

"Yes indeed, friend."

"Ah. But aren't they Asgard's enemies or something?"

"Correct."

"Oh."

Clint scrunched his eyebrows together and asked:

"Frost Giants?"

Thor chuckled and nodded, placing his arms around his girlfriend before continuing:

"Horrible monsters they are. Blue skinned and red-eyed, they make quite the sight to behold. Well, I have been told that Frost Giantess' are lovely, but I refuse to believe that until I see it. They rule in Jotunheim, the desolant land of ice you see now. And the part my sister seems to be in now, is their temple. My father had collapsed it in the War, taking victory in the name of Asgard."

So that would explain why it looked as though the plague made its home there.

A soft cry sounded in the no doubt chilly air, stopping Loki in her tracks on the icy blue stairs. She looked like she belonged there, like an ice princess ment to stay in the icy realm of Jotunheim. Black hair fumbled across her back and she walked up the winding stairs, rippling at the slightest movement.

As Loki went further up, the cries got louder, sounding far too similar to an infants cry to be of comfort. The room she walked into was broken and falling apart, blood splattered on the walls in places and entire sheets of ice broken on the floor. The balcony looks as though it would fall from the weight of a fly, if there were any there. The crying got louder as she kneeled next to a large chunk of ice. Footsteps sounded from the stairs as Loki reached to move the ice.

The light of a flaming torch met the scene before it fell away, showing nothing to both Loki and the Avengers.

The scence cut off into the blackness of Loki's room. She sat up panting, hair in cute little Shirley Temple curls. Her hand scrubbed at her face to wash away the tears before she layed down again. Her vivid green eyes squeezed tight as she regulated her breathing and tried to fall asleep again.

"Stop."

Loki stood silently whinin the black area, looking the way she did in present time. The leather of her armor (outfit?) was stark black but was pale against the blackness that surrounded her. Three chuckles broke the air.

"Have you seen enough, princess?"

"I do not remeber that dream," Loki stated cooly,"So, why show me it now? It has little value as of now, after all."

A woman appeared from the shadows with a small smile. Her face was like a Roman goddess, straight nose and high cheekbones. Dark wavy hair tied into a bun at the back of her head, stray pieces falling to frame her beautiful face. Her eyes were dark and distant, like rich brown endless orbs.

"Ah, Loki. Cannot you see? This dream has meaning, but you have to find that out yourself."

"Aye, Urdr is right, Child. We Norns may be all knowing but we do not give out answers at your whim."

Another woman appeared, just the the right of Urdr. She had the same dark hair but it was pulled into a tie on the middle of her back. Deep hazel eyes eyed the other woman idly, making everyone feel they were being X-rayed. Loki didn't seem to mind, though, but she was as about as readable as a shreded, spit on, illegibly written letter.

She tilted head and replied in the same cool tone:

"I would now, Verdandi, for I asked years ago of the fates of the mortals I was, and still are, fond of. You had refused to answer and sent me on my way, saying that I should not come back if I did not have a useful question." Here, Loki's voice gained a slightly bitter edge. "Much later, I had found out that the two remaining mortals I had... befriended had died. A pity really, they were nice people."

"We know, Loki. We had foreseen your reaction to their deaths long ago."

A woman stood at the left of Urdr, eyes cool and business like and mouth set in a line. Her hair, as dark as the other women's, was completely loose, falling to her elbows like a waterfall. Nearly black eyes bore holes into exotic emerald ones, calculating the leather clad woman with an air of indifference,

"Hn. Really now? The you must know how I felt about everything else then too. Good day, O wise Norns, may your eyes be ever seeing as always."

And with that, Loki turned around and was simply no more.

Pepper turned to Thor.

"Who are the Norns, and why would Loki confront them? Who are the people that she became friends with?"

Thor opened his mouth to answer but Darcy beat him to it.

"The Norns were like the Fates from Greek mythology. You know, the creepy old ladies with the string? Well, they had the power to determine the fate of men and women, seeing if there were, like, worthy enough or something like that. You get what I'm saying?"

Tony nodded distractedly and punched in a number on his phone. Clint raised an eyebrow and nodded too. Natasha made a noise of aknowledgement in the back of her troat as did the rest of the room.

Thor spoke up.

"Thank you, Darcy. But as for the other questions, I have no idea, but I do have the feeling that my sister will soon reveal it to us."

He looked grim and thoughtful as did the rest of the room save for Tony Stark who smirked a bit before sliding his phone into his jean pocket.

"We should be expecting company any time soon, just a heads up."

* * *

><p><strong>UGH!<strong>

**Sososososososososososososo SORRY PEOPLE!**

**I have a fuckton amount of work to do that I would much rather burn and dance on its ashes. I am so sorry.**

**QUESTION:**

**I am making **** a bit different so I have a few suggestions for her look:**

**1. Dark red hair.**

**2. Black with a hint of red hair.**

** red hair.**

**4. Half black half white hair. (why yes, yes I do have permission to use this idea)**

**5. Half black half red hair.**

**6. Half white half red hair.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
